Chroniques d'une troupe ordinaire
by Ylith
Summary: Tranches de vie de notre petite troupe si célèbre, dans des moments plus ou moins opportuns! Confidences, conflits, romances cachées, potins, vous serez tout ce que nos héros cachent si bien! Le long voyage à travers Amn commence...


J'adore ce jeu, je n'y peux rien ! Tiens, j'ai même recommencé à y jouer ! Pour certains il peut paraître vieux et laid, mais pour moi c'est le meilleur RPG auquel j'ai joué jusqu'à maintenant !

Bref, j'ai déjà écrit un Oneshot sur Baldur et ça me démangeait de recommencer…En fait, j'ai envie d'en écrire plusieurs qui seraient comme des morceaux de vie des personnages pris au vol. Au niveau chronologique, ne cherchez pas la petite bête, ça se passe pendant Baldur's Gate II, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire !

Je vous présente donc un recueil de oneshots dont l'une des histoires pourrait être « Prière » que j'ai déjà écrite (je la mettrais peut-être même en dernier !)

Enfin voilà ! Le but étant de les décortiquer un peu !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture aux amoureux de Baldur's Gate et à tous les autres aussi (essayez le !)

PS : les personnages appartiennent à Bioware

PS1 : mon personnage principal est un paladin masculin nommé Shaard

PS2 : désolée pour toutes les allusions que les non-initiés ne connaissent pas ! N'hésitez pas à me demander !

* * *

**Autour d****u feu**

La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement dure en émotion. Quelques voleurs, deux trolls, rien de très fatigant. Cependant l'annonce du bivouac fut accueillie avec soulagement par tous les membres de la petite troupe. La fatigue due à la marche forcée des dernières semaines, voire des derniers mois pour certains, se faisait cruellement ressentir en fin de journée.

Edwin, comme à son habitude, se laissa tomber avec un grognement sourd devant le feu, retirant ses bottes écarlates avec difficulté.

-Maudits soient tous les cordonniers, grommela-t-il en réussissant à extraire son pied gauche du carcan de cuir. Que les enfers m'en soient témoins, si nous en croisons un à notre prochaine escale, je le fais rôtir sur place !

-Ne crois-tu pas que cela vienne du fait que tes chevilles soient enflées en permanence ? susurra Jaheira d'une voix suave.

Le mage rouge lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'elle le dépassait, la tête haute, pour aller déposer les besaces dans la tente que Shaard montait avec l'aide peu efficace d'Aerie. En effet, la jeune Avariel semblait plus occupée à dévorer le paladin des yeux plutôt qu'à faire correctement sa part du travail. Et un voile d'irritation passa sur le visage du druide.

-Quand vas-tu enfin qu'acquitter correctement de la tâche qui t'est confiée ?! lâcha-t-elle en prenant vivement la corde des mains de la jeune elfe qui sursauta.

-Je n'y peux rien, je n'ai encore jamais fait cela ! répliqua l'autre sur la défensive en posant un regard médusée sur les mains expertes de la druide qui bouclèrent le travail en moins de deux minutes.

-Il serait temps d'apprendre, trancha Jaheira, l'œil noir.

-Allons Jaheira, fit Shaard d'un ton apaisant en se redressant. Inutile de t'emporter.

Cette simple réflexion lui attira un regard langoureux de la part de la jeune elfe alors que la druide levait les yeux au ciel. Plus loin, Edwin ricana alors qu'Haer'dalis laissa échapper un sourire. A chaque fois que le paladin se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, toute sa puissance et son courage lui étaient inutiles. Il semblait plus en danger encore qu'il l'aurait eu été coincé entre deux dragons furieux. Il était sûr de perdre à tous les coups.

-Inutile en effet, répliqua la guerrière en le dépassant, la tête haute. Je gaspille ma salive puisque tu prends toujours sa défense.

-Absolument pas, commença l'homme brun, légèrement piqué du ton dur de sa coéquipière. Mais Aerie est encore jeune et elle a beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Nous sommes tous les deux bien placés pour savoir que de retrouver ainsi sur les routes n'a rien de facile.

-Je le sais ça ! s'emporta soudain Jaheira en lui faisant face. Mais toi, au moins, tu as fait des efforts ! Alors qu'elle n'en fait aucun ! Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour t'apitoyer et passe son temps à…

Un sanglot se fit entendre derrière eux et Shaard se retourna vivement alors que Jaheira laissait tomber ses bras d'un air exaspéré :

-A pleurer, finit-elle rageusement.

-Tes mots sont trop durs, gronda Shaard en lui jetant un regard peiné.

Assistant à toute cette scène de loin, Edwin ricana de nouveau en voyant d'un côté le paladin rejoindre la jeune elfe afin de la consoler et de l'autre, la druide furieuse saisir son bâton et s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

-Tu n'es guère clément avec notre ami, remarqua Haer'dalis.

Le mage rouge tourna un visage souriant vers le barde qui affûtait les lames de ses poignards avec soin :

-J'adore voir ce type avec son sens pathétique de l'honneur et du dévouement se laisser bouffer par deux femelles aux cervelles d'oiseaux. Sa propre crétinerie se retourne contre lui et il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est en train de se ridiculiser.

-Pourquoi rester à ses côtés alors ? releva le tieffelin en levant ses yeux perçants sur le mage. Un Magicien Rouge de Thay au côté d'un Paladin de l'Ordre du Cœur Radieux, voilà qui est des plus troublants.

Edwin lui jeta un regard noir qui le dispensa de réponse mais qui dessina un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ce fut alors qu'une odeur forte leur fit retrousser les narines.

-Par les Enfers, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ôter tes bottes à côté de moi ! s'exclama Edwin à l'attention de l'immense guerrier qui s'était assis prêt du feu. C'est une infection qui dépasse largement celle d'un charnier encore fumant ! Et je sais de quoi je parle !

Le rôdeur au visage tatoué posa ses deux petits yeux sur lui depuis l'autre coté des flammes. Son regard ne cillait pas, ce qui lui conférait par nature un air rude et brutal. En confirmait la présence de l'immense épée à deux mains plantée derrière lui dans le sol, lui faisant office de dossier.

-Je ne suis pas à côté de toi, déclara-t-il de sa voix profonde, reportant son attention sur le petit hamster bicolore qui reposait dans sa main, les moustaches frétillantes. Et Bouh dit que Minsc n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un homme méchant comme toi.

-C'est ça ! railla le mage d'un air mauvais. Tu préfères obéir à un rongeur ridicule.

-Bouh n'est pas ridicule ! rugit l'énorme guerrier en se levant à une vitesse impressionnante compte tenu de sa taille et en empoignant dans le même mouvement le pommeau de son épée.

-Oh la ! hurla Shaard en se plaçant devant lui, les deux mains posées sur le torse de son ami pour l'arrêter. Que se passe-t-il ici ?!

-Le méchant mage rouge a insulté Bouh ! beugla le rôdeur, sa carotide palpitant violemment dans son cou.

Le paladin jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule au mage toujours assis au sol. Même si ce dernier semblait calme, ses mains luisantes d'une aura verdâtre laissaient deviner qu'il était prêt à lancer un sort dans la seconde qui suivait.

-Ca suffit ! déclara Shaard d'une voix forte en repoussant fermement le guerrier bouillant. Minsc, assied-toi ! Tu vois bien que Bouh est terrifié !

Le rôdeur le regarda de travers, puis baissa les yeux vers le hamster tremblotant dans sa main et aussitôt son visage s'adoucit. Il planta son épée dans le sol et tapota lourdement l'épaule du paladin avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber au sol. Shaard poussa un profond soupir en se massant l'épaule, avant de se retourner vers le mage :

-Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille ? gronda-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour près du feu, l'elfe blonde le rejoignant aussitôt.

-J'aime asticoter les nigauds, répliqua Edwin en joignant les mains, la lueur verte disparaissant aussitôt. Ou les geignardes, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à l'Avariel qui se redressa vivement.

-Ce que pense un être aussi vil que toi ne m'intéresse pas ! déclara Aerie en levant fièrement le menton, les perles de ses cheveux cliquetant de façon mélodieuse.

-Ouh, j'ai peur ! feignit le mage avec une mimique ridicule. Tu comptes me faire mal avec ta minable petite magie ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?! répliqua l'elfe en serrant les poings. Je suis plus puissante que tu ne le crois !

-Ta puissance se résume à un pet de lapin pour moi, ricana le mage rouge sans la quitter de ses yeux luisants. Un seul sort de ma part et tu t'envolerais de frayeur. Oh mais non, c'est vrai, fit-il soudain d'un air faussement désolée. Tu ne peux pas. On t'a déjà arraché les ailes.

A ces derniers mots, Aerie devint plus pâle qu'une liche alors que Shaard se levait vivement pour bloquer une nouvelle fois le rasheeman qui avait bondi sur ses pieds en hurlant.

- Edwin ! tonna l'homme brun. Cela suffit !

- Désolé, fit l'autre en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je ne voulais pas mettre sa Sainteté Paladine en colère.

Shaard lui jeta un regard noir, entourant les épaules d'Aerie d'un bras alors que la jeune elfe se pressait contre lui, tremblotante. Minsc jeta un coup d'œil à la magicienne puis, sur un regard du paladin, se rassit en grommelant.

-Serait-ce ton mal de pieds qui te rend encore plus exécrable que de coutume ? s'enquit Haer'dalis après quelques minutes de silence pesant.

-C'est votre monde de gentillesse et de minauderies qui est exécrable, grommela le mage en crachant dans le feu, entraînant un grésillement suivi d'une fumée âcre. Toute cette naïveté affligeante me donne envie de vomir. Et je meurs de faim ! Où est passée cette saleté d'hybride à oreilles pointues ?!

-Elle est là, fit une voix dans son dos.

Il sursauta, l'aura verte entourant instantanément ses mains pâles, mais il se détendit en reconnaissant Jaheira debout dans le noir, trois lièvres morts tenus par les oreilles dans une main, son bâton dans l'autre.

-Ah, te voilà, ma beauté chasseresse, susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux alors que la guerrière avançait vers le feu, Minsc sortant un poignard aiguisé pour dépecer les proies. Mon ventre et moi-même attendions ton retour avec une impatience fébrile.

-Une lame en plein cœur pourrait te libérer rapidement de ton tourment, répliqua Jaheira d'un ton glacial.

-Je préfère souffrir, lui assura l'autre d'un ton mélodramatique.

Bientôt, l'odeur de la viande rôtie apaisa les esprits et l'atmosphère se détendit lorsque Minsc ouvrit un petit tonnelet de bière.

-Tiens, fit Jaheira en tendant un morceau de viande à Shaard.

-Merci, répondit celui-ci avec un charmant sourire d'excuse.

La demi elfe hocha la tête, l'air de rien, mais Haer'dalis remarqua le léger trouble qui était apparu sur le joli visage toujours grave. Et cela le fit sourire.

-Il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi le gars au bulbe atrophié et bourré de jugements de valeurs erronés reçoit toujours les plus beaux morceaux, grogna Edwin alors qu'il recevait sa part en majorité constituée d'os.

-Peut-être parce qu'il a un minimum de savoir vivre, répliqua sèchement Jaheira.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi, minauda le mage rouge. Cela n'a bien sûr absolument rien à voir avec le fait que le cuisinier de ce soir en ferait bien son dessert. Que tu es bête Edwin !

Si tous éclatèrent de rire, Shaard en premier, le barde vit nettement une fraction de seconde la rougeur monter aux joues de la druide, émotion qu'elle masqua aussitôt par un sourire qui semblait tout à fait détaché. Experte dans l'art de cacher ses émotions. Elle aurait fait un excellent barde à n'en pas douter. Une seule personne ne semblait pas trouver cette blague à son goût et elle se manifesta rapidement :

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! lâcha vivement Aerie, raide comme un piquet.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, vierge écervelée, répliqua Edwin en mordant dans son morceau de viande alors que l'elfe rosissait légèrement. Tu es bien trop naïve pour vivre sur les routes. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu sois encore en vie…avec ta virginité intacte, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Minsc et Bouh protègeront Aerie de tous les hommes qui l'approcheront ! beugla le rôdeur, les yeux durs, alors que la jeune Avariel tirait sans y penser sur sa robe de mage fendue pour cacher un peu plus sa cuisse découverte.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna le Mage Rouge. Il me semble que vous avez échoué tous les deux, toi et ton rongeur.

-Comment ? fit l'immense guerrier avec des yeux ronds, un morceau de viande coincé entre les dents.

-Shaard est toujours un homme non ? rappela Edwin avec un sourire emprunt de cruauté. Même si parfois ses décisions sont celles d'une femmelette…

Un grand silence tomba sur le petit bivouac alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers un paladin légèrement mal à l'aise qui souriait d'un air passablement débile.

-Allons allons, fit-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit à Aerie, vous pouvez vous rassurer.

Alors que le soulagement se lisait sur le visage de Minsc et, étrangement, également sur celui de Jaheira, l'Avariel se leva vivement et se dirigea droit vers une tente où elle s'enferma. Shaard, qui l'avait regardée faire sans comprendre, se tourna vers les autres, légèrement perdu :

-J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'enquit-il alors que Jaheira s'asseyait entre lui et Minsc pour dîner à son tour.

-Tu veux dire en plus du lot d'inepties grotesques que tu déballes à longueur de temps ? demanda le mage d'un air candide. Non pas du tout, ajouta-t-il au regard assassin du paladin. Maintenant, envoie moi sa part. Je meurs de faim.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon ami, déclara alors Haer'dalis alors qu'une cuisse de lapin volait au-dessus du feu. Le cœur de notre jouvencelle est encore trop tendre pour la dureté des routes. Elle s'y fera.

-Ou non, trancha Jaheira d'un ton sec. Depuis le début je dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'avoir avec nous. Cela me dégoûte de l'admettre mais les pouvoirs du Magicien de Thay sont bien suffisants et mes pouvoirs de guérison également. Elle n'est pas indispensable au groupe.

-Sans parler du fait qu'elle te fait de l'ombre, toussota Edwin s'attirant un regard de la part de la druide qui aurait changé n'importe qui d'autre en pierre.

-Nous avons besoin d'un prêtre pour repousser les morts-vivants, déclara Shaard. Et ce même si je le fais moi-même, devança-t-il en voyant Jaheira ouvrir la bouche. Mes dons dans ce domaine ne sont pas étendus et dans les cryptes où nous nous enfonçons ils sont bien trop nombreux pour que nous puissions y faire face seuls. Un prêtre est indispensable.

-Je suis d'accord avec notre chef, appuya Haer'dalis. Avoir un guérisseur de son côté et toujours un atout. Sans parler du fait qu'elle possède également des talents magiques.

-Et qu'Edwin peut vous lâcher n'importe quand, rappela le Magicien Rouge d'un air dégoûté. Je commence vraiment à en avoir ma claque de vous.

-Tu peux partir quand tu veux, lâcha Jaheira d'un ton sévère. Personne ne te retiendra.

-Oh ! Tu me brises le cœur, ma jolie poule ! pleurnicha l'autre.

-Très bien, ça suffit, coupa Shaard en riant, voyant la bataille prête à reprendre. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de tous aller nous coucher. Il est temps de dormir.

-Je prends le premier tour, déclara Minsc d'une voix grave. Bouh aime sentir le vent de la nuit dans ses moustaches.

-Et toi dans tes cheveux, c'est ça ? railla le mage s'attirant un regard noir de la part du paladin mais pas du rôdeur qui n'avait pas compris l'insulte. Parfait, je ne dis plus rien, et je vais me coucher.

Shaard poussa un long soupir en le voyant disparaître dans une tente. Il lui causait de plus en plus de problèmes…Le Magicien Rouge supportait de moins en moins la renommée grandissante de la petite troupe. Bientôt il partirait. Ce ne serait pas forcément un mal. Mais cela ferait une sacrée force de frappe en moins. Et un ami également. Car malgré ses mots emplis de venin et ses sarcasmes, Edwin disait toujours les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Et permettait également à Shaard d'avoir un autre point de vue. Même s'il avait embrassé la cause des paladins, il aimait savoir tout sur tout. C'était la qualité que Gorion aimait le plus chez lui. Sa lucidité et son sens de l'équilibre. Le vieil homme lui avait dit qu'il ferait un bon druide…Et voilà qu'il était devenu un guerrier défendant à tout prix le Bien. Si son vieux maître le voyait, il serait sans doute bien déçu…

Il sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule et il rencontra le regard bienveillant d'Haer'dalis qui le salua avant de pénétrer dans la même tente qu'Edwin. C'était bien le seul qui arrivait à le supporter…

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, fit Jaheira dans son dos. Ce vilain hématome sur ton bras ne va disparaître tout seul.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne le regardait pas, enterrant les os des lapins leur ayant servi de repas. Il n'avait rien dit et elle savait qu'il avait pris un vilain coup sur le bras pendant leur combat contre le troll. Il n'avait pas voulu effrayer Aerie et qu'elle s'agite atour de lui comme un papillon autour d'une flamme. Mais Jaheira savait. Comment faisait-elle ça ?

-Je vais y aller, déclara-t-il en s'étirant. Je veux juste m'excuser pour tantôt. Pardon.

-Pour t'excuses-tu toujours ? grommela-t-elle en se redressant. Je suis tout autant fautive que toi pour m'être emportée.

-Je n'aime pas quand nous sommes brouillés, dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui.

Elle le dévisagea une longue minutes, ses yeux de demi elfe luisant doucement dans le noir, puis s'approcha de lui pour lui tapoter le torse :

-Je ne suis pas en colère, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. C'est juste que…Tu la surcouves. Si tu ne la laisses pas faire ses armes, elle ne pourra jamais dépasser sa douleur. Elle restera toujours son ton aile.

-Je ferai attention, promit-il alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard suspicieux. Promis ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

Jaheira sourit à son tour et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa jour, comme elle le faisait chaque soir depuis qu'il avait quitté Châteausuif, cette fameuse nuit.

-Bonne nuit, fit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment le bras.

-A toi aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire à son tour.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et disparut sous la tente d'Aerie. Shaard s'étira une nouvelle fois, étrangement apaisé, et renversa la tête en arrière. Dans le ciel noir d'encre d'Amn, les étoiles luisaient faiblement. Autour de lui, seuls les bruits de la nuit et les murmures étouffés de ses compagnons sous leur tente. Dans des moments comme ça, il avait du mal à croire qu'il était en plein conflit aussi bien contre des mages que contre des morts-vivants…ou même contre lui-même…Et pourtant…Et pourtant, dès le lentement, il faudrait remettre l'armure, le heaume, chausser les bottes et prendre son arme. Et repartir. Affronter la mort, une fois de plus.

Poussant un léger soupir, il se dirigea vers le rôdeur pour poser sa main sur l'épaule large pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et il se glissa sous sa tente, où il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil vide de songes. Comme toujours.

* * *

_Voili voilou! En espérant que ça vous a plu! La prochaine histoire arrivera bientôt (sans doute !)!_


End file.
